Экзамен, даттебайо!
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Наруто пытается сдать экзамен на чуунина, который в этом году принимает Шикамару. Нара тихо наблюдает за блондином и размышляет над своими чувствами. Теплая привязанность… Или нечто большее? Фанфик был написан на фестиваль по заданному арту /show/2012/04/15/409d6fb885a279d54c7ba67061ef35e4/jpg


– Не сдал, – к вящему ужасу Узумаки припечатал Шикамару и протянул блондину листок с контрольной.

– Да какого ж хрена?! – Наруто выдернул работу из рук Нары и обратил в нее испепеляющий взгляд.

Шикамару тихо вздохнул и бросил взгляд за окно. Уже вечерело. Жители деревни разбредались по уютным домишкам, готовясь спокойно поужинать в кругу семьи. Кто-то нес с собой покупки или обновки для детей, другие шумной компанией вваливались в таверны и раменные. Патрульные шиноби прохаживались по улицам, следя за порядком.

– Этого не может быть, – уныло протянул Наруто, вновь обращая на себя внимание. – И что теперь?

Шикамару пожал плечами.

– В следующий раз постарайся лучше, – зевнул он и уже направился к двери.

– Эй-эй-эй! – засуетился Наруто. – Ты не можешь так поступить! Я готовился! Точно тебе говорю!

Внезапно выдохшись, Узумаки повис на плече Шикамару и печально протянул:

– Да ладно тебе. Дай мне еще один шанс.

Нара возвел глаза к потолку, но тут же усмехнулся. Разве можно отказать Наруто? С его вечным рвением к победе и неукротимой способностью никогда не сдаваться?

– Так и быть, – лениво ответил Шикамару. – Но только с условием, что я сам помогу тебе подготовиться ко второй попытке. Как-то мне не улыбается в очередной раз проверять работу, где нет ни одного правильного ответа.

Радость блондина Шикамару почувствовал даже спиной.

– Я готов хоть сейчас! – просиял Узумаки.

– Сейчас… – задумался Нара.

Ну а в принципе, что он собирался сегодня делать? Придти домой и поиграть с отцом в шоги? Лечь на крышу, чтобы посмотреть на заход солнца?

Шикамару повернулся к Наруто и мельком окинул взглядом тесную, но уютную квартирку.

Пожалуй, можно пропустить один закат ради этого дурня.

– Садись за стол и приготовься писать.

Наруто целеустремленно сиганул к шкафчику.

Несколько лет назад с такой же прытью он гонялся за травяными лягушками.

Яркое солнце припекало голову, заставляя Шикамару недовольно морщиться. Ирука-сенсей, напротив, казалось, чувствовал себя прекрасно и уверенно вел учеников к тренировочному полигону. На радость Наре тот располагался в лесу, где сень деревьев могла, наконец, укрыть их от надоедливых солнечных лучей.

Стоило ногам ступить на мягкую прохладу лесной тропинки, и Шикамару облегченно вздохнул, наслаждаясь тем, как постепенно расслабляются мышцы лица. Сейчас они пройдут еще метров пятьдесят, а там и тренировочная площадка, где можно тихо сесть под дерево и наблюдать, как летнее солнце путается в сочной листве, подсвечивая ее и превращая глубокий зеленый цвет в лучисто-салатовый.

– Ляга-ляга! – вдруг завопил мальчик впереди Шикамару, указывая куда-то в траву. Ирука-сенсей обернулся, бросая на Наруто строгий взгляд, но если и собирался что-то сказать, то не успел: Узумаки уже бросился с тропинки, зорким взглядом выискивая что-то в траве.

– Отправляйтесь дальше, догоним, – кивнул Ирука другим ученикам и со вздохом зашагал вслед за Наруто.

Загадочная «ляга-ляга» показалась Шикамару каким-то шаманским заклинанием, и, заинтригованный, он тоже шагнул в траву в попытке высмотреть загадочного зверя с подобным именем.

– На-ру-то, – укоризненно протянул Ирука-сенсей, но в этот момент Узумаки скакнул вперед и присел на корточки, положив руки на землю.

– Поймал! – громко объявил он.

– Отпусти бедное животное, – в отчаянии нахмурился Ирука.

Шикамару подошел ближе, но увидев узумакинскую добычу, разочарованно поднял брови.

– Лягушка? – протянул он. – Я-то думал…

– А что ты думал, Шикамару-кун? – поинтересовался Ирука-сенсей.

– Д-да так… ничего… – вдруг смутился Нара и почесал затылок. В принципе он мог догадаться, но… Кто ее знает, эту логику Узумаки Наруто?

Блондин меж тем выпустил лягушку, которая почему-то убегать не спешила и сидела перед Наруто, раздувая свой горловой мешок.

– Что-то она на меня как-то презрительно смотрит, – сощурился Наруто и, набрав в грудь воздуху, принялся усиленно раздувать щеки перед лягушкой.

Первым не выдержал Ирука-сенсей. Зажав рукой рот, он согнулся пополам, а потом сделал вид, что закашлялся. Шикамару, к своему удивлению, рассмеялся в голос.

– Ты чего смеешься? – не понял Наруто. В руке он сжимал свеженькую тетрадь и ручку.

– Да так, – отмахнулся Шикамару. – Давай сядем здесь, – показал он на свободное место перед кроватью.

Узумаки послушно уселся на пол. Секунда – и заходящее солнце осветило голубые глаза, придав им особый неповторимый блеск и оттенок. Наруто смотрел на друга в ожидании.

Глубокие озера глаз с пронзившими их золотистыми лучами.

Да. Пожалуй, пропустить закат действительно стоило…

– Начнем-ка мы с задачек, – Шикамару сел напротив Наруто, намеренно загораживая собой заходящее солнце.

– Давай.

Нара задержал на блондине взгляд и тут же осек себя.

Вот черт. Все-таки цепляет же. И не хочется смотреть в бумагу, тратить время на задачи.

Хорошо, что эти глаза сейчас голубые… не красные.

Момент, когда Лис чуть было не победил Наруто, Шикамару вспоминал с содроганием. Конечно, и до того Наруто иногда бывал «не-Наруто». Смерть Джирайи сильно выбила Узумаки из колеи, на время сделав непохожим на самого себя. Шикамару до сих пор задавался вопросом: пошел ли он к Наруто с разговором, чтобы тот разгадал оставленный Джирайей код? Хотел ли поддержать друга? Или просто было тошно смотреть на iтакого/i Наруто?

Хотя конечно, «не-Наруто» родился еще раньше. Вот ведь как бывает. Только друзья исцелили Узумаки от печали одиночества джинчурики, как на замену ей пришла новая. Уход Саске.

Логика Учихи, на взгляд Шикамару, поддавалась объяснению еще труднее логики Узумаки. И будь трижды проклят Орочимару, напавший на деревню, убивший Третьего. Без него Учиха, возможно, забыл бы о мести и поддался целительному воздействию Наруто.

Вместо этого… Саске изменил Узумаки сам, утопил в голубых озерах глаз тяжесть печали, отчетливо видимой даже в самые радостные моменты.

И почему-то Шикамару больше не хотелось, чтобы Наруто менялся. Хватит. И так пооткусывали все кому не лень. Люди Конохи, шиноби с предрассудками, смерть Третьего, Орочимару, Саске, Акацки… Границы личности блондина внезапно стали для Шикамару чрезвычайно важны. Как будто их крах грозил разрушением всего его мира, а любое, даже самое малейшее изменение в худшую сторону могло приблизить конец света.

Собственные мысли заставили Шикамару вздрогнуть. Все-таки он…

– Ни фига не понимаю! – Узумаки сдул со лба светлую челку, совсем не замечая состояния Нары и в то же время отвлекая его от тягостных колебаний. – Тут точно есть решение?

– Есть-есть, – рассеянно кивнул Шикамару.

Светловолосая голова вновь склонилась над листом с задачей. Взгляд Нары мельком скользнул по загорелой шее в вырезе футболки.

– Решай, Наруто, – с усмешкой подразнил он. – Представь, что если не решишь, тебя поймают Акацки.

Узумаки умилительно потер виски и с новой силой засопел над головоломкой.

Но, разумеется, Шикамару врал.

Разве он позволил бы Акацки поймать… друга?


End file.
